Maybe kinda sorta like you a lot
by Lazerkat
Summary: Foxtail, a shy, bumbling introvert, likes someone. But how do you confess when you can't even talk to any she-cat without stumbling and blushing? Like this. OCxOC One-shot. Thanks to Mikairue. **cover kinda looks like Foxtail if you were curious


**Kay. This one-shot originated from a drawing that Mika and I drew. It was of a cat. It is also the cover. Or, at least what will be the cover when FF stops stuffing up. We named him Foxtail. I felt like doing a one-shot. So here ya go. Fluff 'n' stuff.**

"What ya doin'?"

Foxtail whipped around to see a tabby tom sitting behind him. And he was _smirking. _In the way that only your best friends do when they catch you staring. Staring at whom? We'll get to that later. For now, the russet-and-white tom could only half-heartedly glare at his friend.

"Buzz off, Blackstripe," Foxtail muttered, averting his eyes to his paws. Blackstripe's green eyes held a dangerously playful gleam to them.

"Ah. And that would be how many times today, now?" he chuckled. _Three. Go away._

_"_Does it matter?" Foxtail countered, shifting his paws uncomfortably. Blackstripe shook his head, walking away. His shaking shouldered gave away that he was still laughing silently. Foxtail narrowed his green eyes. He couldn't help it! She was _preeeetttyyyy. _And smart. And nice. And pretty. Once again, the warrior glanced over at Hazelflight, who was sitting in a small group of she-cats.

Hazelflight was reddish-brown in colour, with dark brown paws. Her small frame enabled her to move through the forest silently and swiftly. The she-cat's amber eyes were alight with mirth, and she appeared to be laughing at something one of her friends said. Let's put it this way. Although Foxtail would never admit it, he had a crush on her. And literally _everyone _in ThunderClan could see it. Except for Hazelflight, apparently, and if she knew, she certainly did a good job of hiding it.

Blackstripe, on the other paw, certainly did know, and made no secret of it. He was already settled with Emberstrike, a fiery red she-cat with an attidtude to match her pelt. She also just happened to be Hazelflight's best friend. How _coincedental. _Because, now, Blackstripe had even more opportunity to tease poor Foxtail about his inability to talk to a certain she-cat.

Actually, just she-cats in general. Most conversations between Foxtail and a she-cat went something like this:

She-cat: Hi!

Foxtail: *glances around* M-Me?

She-cat: *nods*

Foxtail: Uhhh . . . hi? *slowly waves tail in greeting*

She-cat: *smiles amusedly*

Foxtail: ByeNowIHaveToGo *skitters off awkwardly*

She-cat: *shakes head and mutters something to self*

You see? And it was worse with Hazelflight. Which, as Blackstripe says, is not actually possible.

Anyhow, getting back to the sitaution at paw . . .

"_Staring again . . ._" Blackstripe whispered over his friend's shoulder. Foxtail jumped and hissed loudly.

"Stop that!" the russet tom spluttered. "I reckon you stare at me staring at her more than I stare at her who does not stare at me, yet I stare at her while you stare at me staring . . .? Oh, forget it, you've stuffed my speaking up now," Foxtail meowed, annoyed. He pointedly turned his back on Blackstripe, and sat down.

"You stuff up your own speaking," Blackstripe retorted. "Mouse-brain," he mumbled.

"_I am not a mouse-brain, you mouse-brained mouse-brain! I'll show you who's mouse-brained! I am the least mouse-brained out the two of us, so you can't call me a mouse-brain, mouse-brain!" _Foxtail yowled. Blackstripe burst out laughing, while eveyone else in camp turned to stare at Foxtail. Including Hazelflight. _Oh StarClan, _Foxtail thought, nervously ducking his head. When the clearing stayed silent, he broke again.

"_What are you looking at, mouse-brains?!_" he shouted. Most cats turned and resumed with whatever they were doing before. Foxtail just sat there, trying to burn holes in the sandy floor. _I'm a mouse-brain, _he decided. _A socially awkward mouse-brain. _

"Uh, you okay, dude?" Blackstripe's worried meow raised Foxtail's head. His friend nodded, and looked down again. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you spaz out again." Foxtail just nodded again. _Ah, now Hazelflight will think I'm a mouse-brain, _he thought, scolding himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, mouse-brain, stupid, stupid, stupid,_

"Foxtail, get off your sulking butt," Blackstripe ordered. Foxtail looked up, annoyed. His friend gave him a hard stare which said, 'We both know that you were sulking, so don't deny it'. The russet tom sighed and stood up, following the Blackstripe to the camp's entrance. They always went on walks through the forest when Foxtail need to calm down.

The pair walked without talking, side by side. Foxtail rested his tail on his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. He could tell that birds were in the trees around them, from the merry chirping which gave them away. The sound reminded him of Hazelflight's laugh. He loved listening to her laugh. Foxtail sighed and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blackstripe prompted.

"Me. Her. Mostly me," Foxtail replied, knowing that his friend would understand what he meant to say. Blackstripe didn't speak for awhile, thinking about a response. Then, the two toms stopped, and Blackstripe turned to Foxtail.

"You know," he started, "you should just talk to Hazelflight. Tell her how you feel." Foxtail was about to protest that he didn't like her, but realised that Blackstripe wouldn't be fooled. "I can even come with you, if you want," he offered. Foxtail hesitated. It probably would make him feel better if he had Blackstripe with him, but it would be hard to talk to her with his friend right there. Foxtail mulled it over in his head. He would do it alone, he decided. This wasn't anything that Blackstripe needed to get involved in.

"No. I'll go now," Foxtail meowed firmly. He added, "Before I make myself back out." Blackstripe nodded his approval, and wandered off further into the forest. Foxtail briefly wondered what he was going before heading back to camp. _Doing it. _

He walked in to see that Hazelflight was still where she was before. _Yep. _Foxtail took a deep breath, and trotted over to the brown she-cat. _Now. _All three heads turned to stare at him. Foxtail looked down at the ground, and scuffed his paws.

"Hazelflight?" he asked hesitantly. The she-cat nodded brightly, smiling. "Can, can I, uh, we, uh, talk? Like, somewhere else? Ish?"

"Sure, Foxtail," she replied cheerily. Hazelflight waved goodbye to her friends, and led the way to a small spot behind the warrior's den. She sat down, curling her tail over her dark brown paws. Foxtail nervously sat down near her.

"So," she said. "What's up?"

The russet-and-white tom fidgeted before replying, "Uh, I might . . . maybe . . . kinda . . uh." Hazelflight's ears twitched with amusement. Foxtail turned his gaze to his paws and mumbled, "Sorta definately like you a lot." The brown she-cat didn't look surprised. In fact, she broke into a grin. Hazelflight leaned in and touched her nose to a brown ear-tip.

When she sat back, she purred, "Kinda like you too, Foxtail."


End file.
